The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In systems in which access is limited or protected via passwords, the use of simple passwords selected by users leaves the systems vulnerable to brute-force attack. For instance, increasingly powerful brute-force techniques for manually determining a password may result in quickly determining a simple password of eight characters. Current guidelines recommend using passwords of twelve characters or more. However, it is expected that this recommendation may soon change.